Semiconductor products have been fabricated on the basis of silicon over the past 50 years, thereby providing integrated circuits, systems on chip (SoC), storage devices, optoelectronic components, such as lasers, photodiodes, and, due to economic and environmental issues, solar cells, which are believed to play a very important role in the future energy management in a local and global manner. Due to the ever increasing demands with respect to operating speed, packing density and production costs, very efficient manufacturing techniques have been developed in the past decades, in particular with respect to processing silicon and related materials.